


Makoto's Bible Discussion and Study Meet

by Skeleton_Orchestra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Byakuyas a mess, Chatfic Elements, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Makoto and Byakuya are going to horny jail, Makoto's a mess, Overstimulation, Rabbit Suits, Teasing, The class group chat goes fucking nuts, The gays are a mess, Yasuhiro breaks down a fucking door, byakuya Has a cat named hera, byakuya fucking broke makoto, oh god help, shes traumatized help her, slight master kink, the boys are horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Orchestra/pseuds/Skeleton_Orchestra
Summary: For those of you who've stumbled upon this, this is based on an Instagram Au that I was a part of (The hashtag is #DrRealHopesPeakAu) as Mr. Naegi. Within the Au there was chaos, specifically in this fic, there will be horny Naegami chaos because honestly, it's so funny to me and I like reading back on the original roleplay texts. Yes, the name of this fic is the name of the Insta group chat where all of the horn happened. This fic is just me re-writing the original smut roleplay to make it a postable fanfic. Anyone from the Au that's reading this, hello and I am very sorry that you had to read this. And for anyone not a part of the Au, I hope you don't get too confused from the context behind each chapter.(Ps. I don't proofread before posting cause I get excited. So sorry if there are any typos. And it's also my first time writing smut!! So sorry if I'm no good at it, hehe.)(Pps. I'm very slow at writing these. It took me like 3 weeks to finish the first chapter, so sorry if im very slow at updating :)  )
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/ Maizono Sayaka (Implied), Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon (Implied), Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 34





	1. The Rabbit Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Makoto and Chihiro decided to go costume shopping for their early class Halloween party. But on the search, the two boys find something very interesting. They both find rabbit suits and decide it's a good idea to buy them to tease their respective partners. They take pictures of the suits and post them, thoroughly flustering both of them. Later on in the day as Makoto is putting his outfit together he asks Byakuya for some assistance with sewing some pieces on. Makoto teases Byakuya slightly with the idea of being in the rabbit suit, but ultimately the two boys share a wholesome moment as Byakuya starts to give Makoto a little sewing lesson. During this Makoto was more focused on something else. His mind kept going back to the rabbit suit. With Makoto letting Byakuya sneak a peek at the suit the brunette decided that he wanted to wear it to see how his boyfriend would react in person. And boy, did he get a reaction all right.

Makoto started to get changed into the infamous ‘Bunny Suit’ for the second time this week, this time hoping to get some use out of it instead of using it as a ‘harmless prank’. He and Chihiro knew damn well what was going to happen when they were in the checkout line of the store purchasing the suits, and thank god he got it. Byakuya’s reaction over text sent Makoto into orbit, so now that he was in the suit in person Makoto was sure he’d get a kick out of it. Byakuya already started getting flustered when he mentioned it, and when Makoto pulled the ears out of the bag? Hah, Makoto couldn’t wait. With the suit now on Makoto took one good look at himself in the mirror. The suit stuck to his skin like glue, revealing every little part of his tiny form. Makoto suddenly felt flooded with worry. What if he didn’t like how it looked in person? What if he looked stupid in it? What if he started laughing? Makoto couldn’t help but worry about these things. But he couldn’t let that worry stop him from his current mission. ‘Byakuya showed many signs of liking it already, so he shouldn’t need to worry at all!’ Makoto thought as he opened the bathroom door as quietly as possible. 

Through the crack between the wall and the opened door, Makoto could see Byakuya on his bed facing away from the bathroom, hands squeezing his legs in anticipation. Makoto quietly made his way outside of the bathroom and sneaked his way onto his bed, crawling to Byakuya with his ears flopping above his head with every inch he took closer to the tall blonde. With Makoto inches away from Byakuya the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s chest, nuzzling his head in the crook of Byakuya’s neck. The ears Makoto was wearing were in Byakuya’s face, tickling his skin as his boyfriend taunted him with a “Hey Kuya~” straight in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Byakuya didn’t dare turn around. He knew that Makoto was wearing that stupid rabbit suit and he knew damn well the bastard was wearing the widest smirk on that pretty face of his, just waiting for him to give him an extreme reaction to the suit. But he didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. No, not in the slightest. He didn’t want to see Makoto wreck him in the suit, he didn’t want Makoto to pin him down, he didn’t want Makoto to take full control of him, no. Of course not, why would he ever want that? Byakuya felt everything get significantly warmer, cursing himself for trying to ignore what he wanted. “Oh...Makoto you’re um..back.” was all Byakuya could muster at that moment. Makoto giggled and hummed an “mhm..” at his boyfriends’ reserved reaction and the red blush that was slowly but surely reaching every inch of the blonde’s face. Makoto pouted, wanting a more open reaction to what he was wearing. He didn't even bother to look at him! Makoto went down and around under Byakuya’s arm and lay down on his lap, his head on the heir’s thigh facing up straight at him, forcing Byakuya to look down at the sudden movements. 

Byakuya didn’t expect Makoto to move so suddenly onto his lap. The blonde looked down at Makoto and basked in the view he had. His pouty face mixed with the intense look he had in his eyes made Byakuya tingle all over. He didn’t expect his body to react the way it was, but Byakuya wasn’t making any complaints at all, no sir. “I go through all of this effort and you won’t even look at me,” Makoto said as he tried to look as sad as possible. “It’s sad really.” he continued, nuzzling his head in between the heirs’ thigh and stomach. “Ah..um, well..uhh..” Byakuya said as he tried to think of a suitable sentence for this scenario. But his mind was going blank. There was no formulated sentence for this moment, nothing he could pull out that he’s said already. This was a completely new experience that he was going through and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Byakuya didn’t want to say something stupid and ruin this moment, but he was too far gone to even think right now. Makoto hummed as he waited for a proper response from Byakuya, looking up at him with his eyes. The longer time grew without a response from the blonde, the bigger Makoto’s smile grew, feeling proud of himself that he was flustering the boy. After a long while of thinking of a sentence, Byakuya responded with “Well um..It looks nice.”. ‘It looks nice’ was the best he could come up with? Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at that, earning a frown from Byakuya in response. “What’s so funny?” the blonde demanded, feeling irritated that after the long while it took for him to think of something even remotely decent to say all he earned was laughter. Amid Makoto’s laughter, the boy managed to spit out a “You’re so flustered right now”. “No, I'm not.” Byakuya quickly retorted. Makoto widened his eyes slightly at the fast pace that Byakuya said those three words, knowing instantly that it’s a lie. Makoto decides to push the boy farther. He's gone this far, why should he back down now? “Oh really..Tell me then, what would it take for me to fluster you then, Mr. Togami?” Makoto said with a smirk growing on his face. “Nothing. I do not get flustered Makoto,” Byakuya said with haste not trying to show how he was feeling at this exact moment, but his body was already failing to keep that a secret as if his red face wasn’t a big enough sign that the heir was indeed flustered. 

Something inside of Makoto clicked, he didn’t know what fire was burning inside of him to act this way, but he was sure Byakuya didn’t mind, right? Makoto sat up immediately, holding himself up by putting his hand on Byakuya’s thigh while he stared intently into the blondes’ ocean blue eyes with a “Really now…”. “Yeah,” Byakuya responded, trying to comprehend what Makoto’s next moves were as the boy’s lips were only inches away from touching. Makoto hummed before responding with a quiet “Alright…”. The shorter boy stared into the taller boys’ eyes until he finally decided to move, swinging his left arm around the other’s neck and his other hand cupping the taller boys’ cheek as he began to kiss the other passionately. The two boys got lost in the sudden kiss, both of them wanting more and more, feeling the warmth and passion coursing through them both. Byakuya was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but he didn’t mind. All that was on his mind currently was the feeling he was getting from his boyfriends’ lips on his. When the two of them had to pull away for air they were both breathing heavily, staring into each other’s eyes. Makoto loved staring into the blondes’ eyes. He always got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his, making Makoto forget about whatever he was doing at that moment and just focus on Byakuya. Makoto decided to go back in for more, this time kissing Byakuya with more hunger, more lust as he switched his position so that he was straddling the taller boy with both of his arms around his neck. It completely slipped Makoto’s mind that he was even wearing the bunny suit until he felt the ears he was wearing start to fall off of his head. Byakuya noticed the ears falling against the top of his head and grabbed them and threw them across the room, landing on the floor with a quiet thud. With the kiss intensifying Makoto felt the suit get tighter and more sweaty as his body temperature increased every second he was on Byakuya’s lap. As Byakuya deepened the kiss he felt something brush up against his stomach, something stiff. Makoto gasped lightly at the contact between his erection and Byakuya’s clothes and resisted the urge to move against the blondes pelvis, but inevitably failed as he started moving ever so slightly back and forth. The sensations were coursing through Makoto’s body as he struggled to hold back a moan or any noise at all. With Makoto’s movements becoming noticeable Byakuya gasped, separating from the kiss and realizing what the smaller boy was doing. “M-Makoto...” he said breathlessly, feeling his face heat up. Makoto snapped out of his trance, looking at Byakuya’s red face and realized how hot everything was and how the suit was suddenly so tight around his thighs. Makoto looked down tentatively and noticed his erection, turning away embarrassed that he was grinding against the blonde without even noticing. “SORRY-” Makoto spit out “IM SORRY I-..UM…” He started once again, getting up off of Byakuya’s lap until he felt the Blonde’s hands wrap around his waist pulling him back on his lap moving slightly so that the smaller boy’s erection sat comfortably on the taller boy’s stomach once again. Makoto gasped at the touch once more, looking into the heir’s eyes as he felt the room get hotter and hotter as every second went by. 

The silence was interrupted by a “Makoto.” from the heir. Byakuya managed to at least say Makoto’s name, but he had trouble trying to spit out a sentence without making himself seem like a lovestruck fool. “Makoto...w-..why are you apologizing?” Byakuya asked, staring into Makoto’s eyes. “I..um...well because I...uh…” Makoto tried to say, but couldn’t as his embarrassment at what he just did took over his words. “I...Im sorry, ill stop...you can leave if you want-”. “I-I didn’t say you had to stop,” Byakuya said, trying to sound as put together as possible. Makoto looked back up to the blonde’s face with his face burning even more than it already was, trying to find any falsities in his words. “A...Are you sure…?” Makoto asked. Makoto felt bad enough that he just started randomly grinding on him, he didn’t want him to say yes just because he felt bad for him. But it’s not like Byakuya wanted to say no, in fact, he liked this very much. He didn’t know how this went from a wholesome sewing lesson to this, but he wasn’t complaining. If anything, he was just surprised that he was agreeing to this verbally instead of just going for it like Makoto was doing earlier. “I…” was all Byakuya could say. He was finding so many emotions in Makoto’s face. Worry, fear, love, lust. How could he ever say no to a face like that? But that wasn’t what was going through Makoto’s head, no, far from it. The small boy was worried sick, worried that he ruined the moment by his own stupid horny teenage desires. “Y-You don’t have to say yes Byakuya...like I said you can just go if you-” Makoto tried to say, but was stopped as he was quickly interrupted by Byakuya pressing his lips up against Makoto’s, assuring him of his answer and making Makoto completely forget about his train of thought. Makoto was surprised of course, but he slowly eased into the kiss, all of his worries fading away as he realized that Byakuya indeed wanted this as well. Makoto put his arms back around Byakuya’s neck once again and started to move slowly again back and forward against Byakuya, a whine escaping his mouth as he picked up the pace. With Makoto grinding faster Byakuya started to get lost in the motions as well. His hands started moving on their own across Makoto’s small body. They snaked their way across Makoto’s hips, and then down onto the boy’s thighs. With both Makoto’s movements and Byakuya’s hands, Makoto was surely losing it as time went on. Byakuya couldn’t stop himself from gripping Makoto’s thighs and showing him how much of a good job he was doing by lightly squeezing them. Makoto let out a small moan into the kiss as he finally pulled away for air, staring into Byakuya’s eyes as he tried to figure out what to do next. Just with that small little moan that came out of Makoto’s mouth, Byakuya was sent into the clouds. The heir could feel his dress pants becoming tighter as Makoto kept grinding against him and his suit becoming an inconvenience as the room kept getting warmer and warmer from both of the boys panting. With both of them staring into each other’s eyes, Byakuya broke the intense eye contact as he remembered what Makoto was wearing. Byakuya rehydrated himself by looking at the glass of water that was in front of him, taking in every little detail that was exposed by the tight suit that was sticking to Makoto’s skin like glue against paper. 

Byakuya let out a low groan as he indulged in the thought of Makoto being completely naked in front of him, vulnerable to whatever the heir would put against him. Oh, how he desperately wanted to just rip that suit off of him and take full control of Makoto. Byakuya had to do something instead of just sitting there and letting Makoto do all the work. Byakuya leaned forward into Makoto’s neck and started getting to work. With every bite and suck that would leave a mark on Makoto’s skin, Byakuya earned a little moan or whimper for each future mark in response. Though Makoto was having his neck painted with bite marks he started slowing down as he tried to hide the noises he was making by putting a hand over his mouth. Even though the dorms are soundproof Makoto could never be certain if he left his door slightly open or if he left his door unlocked and someone could just barge in at any moment. But all of those reasonable thoughts went out the window when Byakuya noticed that he was slowing down. Byakuya wasn’t stupid, he knew what he was doing to Makoto and he knew that because of him the smaller boy was distracted and would stop grinding against him in due time. So the blonde decided to help him. He wanted to hear Makoto’s voice, he wanted to hear Makoto call his name over and over again. With his hands already on his thighs, it wasn't a long trip until he got to Makoto's ass, gripping it with both hands and helping Makoto grind back against him to get back to the pace he was at. Byakuya let out a shaky groan against Makoto's neck as the friction between both his and Makoto's erections came back, sending a shiver down Makoto's spine as he tried to stifle more of his whines and moans. 

Makoto’s hands decided to roam too as his left went down away from his mouth onto Byakuya’s chest as he tried to take off the crosstie he was wearing while the other resided on the heir’s blonde locks, intertwining his fingers between each strand of hair. Byakuya needed to get the slacks he was wearing off of him, almost constricting him as they grew more and more tightly against him. Makoto seemed to agree with the blonde’s thoughts as he grabbed and pulled at Byakuya’s suit after he finished undoing the crosstie with one hand, begging him to get rid of it. Byakuya let go of Makoto as he began to take off his suit, letting Makoto take over once more. He balled up the suit and threw it to the other side of the room, forgetting that he was going to have to iron it later. Byakuya swiftly got back to work as he completed the painting he made on Makoto’s neck, leaving one final bite. Makoto felt Byakuya’s teeth sink into his skin deeper than the other bites he’s given. “B-Byakuya-!” Makoto moaned loudly as he grabbed a fistful of Byakuya’s hair, pulling him slightly. Byakuya let out a moan he didn’t expect as he felt his hair getting pulled, as if he enjoyed that. 

Makoto Naegi: holyfuck

Sayaka Maizono: You okay Makoto???

Chihiro Fujisaki: Are you ok,,,? :(

  
  
  
  


Sayaka Maizono: MAKOTO???

Yasuhiro Hagakure: naegi?

Makoto Naegi: imfibeb

Sayaka Maizono: ???

Wha???

Makoto Naegi: imf ine

Sayaka Maizono: Are you sure???

Makoto Naegi: g rea t ev en

Chihiro Fujisaki: Are you sure,,? :(

Sayaka Maizono: If you’re not okay, Chi and I can come over to your dorm…

Makoto Naegi: yesdhdimsiure

NO

Sayaka Maizono: Wha

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ???

Sayaka Maizono: WHY???

Chihiro Fujisaki: Are you ok?!? :((

Sayaka Maizono: DONT PULL THIS ‘NO’ BULLSHIT ON ME MAKOTO

Yasuhiro Hagakure: alright, im taking leon back to my dorm and then im going to yours

Makoto Naegi: HIRONO

Sayaka Maizono: MAKOTO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???

Makoto Naegi: IMSERIOUSDOJTGOTOMHDORM

Yasuhiro Hagakure: too bad.

Sayaka Maizono: MAKOTO ISTFG I WILL COME OVER THERE IF YOU DONT TELL US  WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

Makoto Naegi: NOHUROFUCKOGFIMSERUOUS

IMFIBE

IMDEALIJGWSOMEUTINGRN

Yasuhiro Hagakure: im gonna come over, just put leon in bed right now

Sayaka Maizono: THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

Chihiro Fujisaki: G uys p lesse dont fight-

Makoto Naegi: NOTHIJG

Yasuhiro Hagakure: mmmhmmmm

Sayaka Maizono: MAKOTO I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

  
Makoto Naegi: NOTHINGMOM

Yasuhiro Hagakure: aight, almost there

Makoto Naegi: NONONOBOOBOVOOFD

HUROIMFUCKIGNSERUOUS

Sayaka Maizono: Hiro im coming with you

Yasuhiro Hagakure: one two three bitch

Chihiro Fujisaki: Guys ple ase calm down-

  
  
  


Makoto panicked more and more as he stared at his phone trying to prevent Hiro from barging into his room, Byakuya, noticing his panic, stopped Makoto by grabbing his hips holding him in place. “Makoto is everything alri-” he started to say, but immediately stopped when he heard the door being broken down. “MAKOTO-” Hiro said as he broke down the door. Makoto ducked into Byakuya’s neck, embarrassed that Hiro broke down his door and is currently seeing him in such a state. “Uh, what,” Hiro said in confusion. Byakuya stared at Hiro, astonished that he was currently in the doorway. Byakuya froze.

  
  
  


Yasuhiro Hagakure: oh

Sayaka Maizono: OH????

Yasuhiro Hagakure: am i interrupting something makoto

Sayaka Maizono: HUH???

  
  
  


It took Hiro a while to figure out what was going on, but after standing there for 30 seconds he realized what he walked into and turned around quickly, putting his hands around his eyes. “OHMYGODIAMSOSORRY-” he said as he ran away.

  
  
  


Yasuhiro Hagakure: i am

they were fucking

Sayaka Maizono: WH

M A K O T O

Chihiro Fujisaki: O h , , ,

Yasuhiro Hagakure: i am

sorry

Ill be going to cry

Night!

Ill replace the door tomorrow

Sayaka Maizono: Im

Hhh

Too tired for this shit

  
  
  


Byakuya didn’t know what just happened, but looking at Makoto and hearing notifications rapidly coming through to Makoto’s phone behind him, he could guess what had happened.

  
  
  


Yasuhiro Hagakure: guys please help i cant get the image out of my hrsd

Sayaka Maizono: The bitch needs a nap

Yasuhiro Hagakure: I AM GONNA CRRRRRRRRYYY

Makoto if you’re ready im so sorry

reading

not ready

god im so done

Makoto Naegi: …

Yasuhiro Hagakure: im sorry for breakin the door dowm and seeing you and togami hsveing sex

Makoto Naegi: WEWERNTFUCKUJG

Chihiro Fujisaki: ,,,,,,

Yasuhiro Hagakure: WHAT THR FUCK WERE YOU DOING THEENN???

Makoto Naegi: NOTHUNGSHUTUP

Sayaka Maizono: Wrestling, duh

Yasuhiro Hagakure: umnhhg

im gonna snuggle leon till i cant think

Chihiro Fujisaki: S o an ywa ys goodnihhts im g unna g o enj oy my s aya ka cudlelss

  
  
  


Byakuya was still confused about the situation but he knew that Makoto wasn’t going to be moving anywhere any time soon. He couldn’t just stop what they were doing earlier because of an inconvenience, so he carried Makoto. As soon as he got up from the bed Makoto held onto his phone as tightly as he could, not expecting Byakuya to suddenly lift him. “B-Byakuya? What are you doing?” Makoto asked, wrapping his arms and legs around Byakuya for support. “Taking you to my room. You seriously didn’t think this was going to end just because Hiro walked in on us, right?” The blonde asked as he exited Makoto’s dorm and went down the hall into his own. “O-Oh...I guess that makes sense…” Makoto concluded. Byakuya opened his door and set Makoto down as he took off his tie and shoes. Makoto shut the door and locked it. He was still shaking from Hiro barging into his room but was quickly off-put as Byakuya pinned him against the wall with a thud, kissing him with lustful force and not wanting to waste any time. He put one of his long legs in between Makoto's, rubbing up against his erection slowly. Makoto moaned at the touch and began grinding quite quickly against Byakuya's leg, sending a shiver down the blonde' s spine as Makoto's moans filled the room. Byakuya was getting impatient so he once again picked up Makoto and brought him to his bed and tossed him down lightly and crawled on top of him. Byakuya basked in the sight that was Makoto underneath him in a rabbit suit all flustered and breathless, just begging for more. "You're so stunning Makoto," Byakuya said as he cupped Makoto's cheek and grinded on the smaller boy's erection. Makoto's moans were loud, echoing in Byakuya's ears as he moved his pelvis faster and faster. 

Makoto could see Byakuya starting to sweat. His hair was sticking to his face and his glasses kept trying to fall off but were stopped each time by Byakuya pushing them back up. Frankly, the heat was getting to him too but all he had was one piece of clothing on. Byakuya on the other hand had many. Makoto started unbuttoning Byakuya’s dress shirt, fiddling with the buttons. Byakuya looked down and gasped as the hot air hit his skin. Makoto quickly finished unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt and ran his hands over Byakuya’s chest, staring at the heir’s porcelain skin. “See something you like?” Byakuya said teasingly at Makoto. Makoto looked up at Bakuya and nodded, pulling Byakuya in for another lustful kiss. The two boys were on autopilot mode at this point. Byakuya grabbed Makoto’s ass and pulled him closer, making Makoto moan and allowing Byakuya to slip his tongue inside of Makoto’s mouth. Makoto decided to do something drastic, they’ve been grinding for a long while so it should be fine, right? Makoto moved one of his hands down Byakuya’s body and kept going down farther and farther until he reached down and cupped Byakuya’s erection through his dress pants. Byakuya was caught off guard and moaned, unpromptedly. “A-Ah Makoto-” He said, making Makoto smirk in response. Byakuya realized what he said and went to cover his mouth with his hand but let out another moan instead as Makoto started to move his hand up and down against his pants. Byakuya started breathing heavily against Makoto’s neck as the smaller boy’s hands went faster and faster. “You like that~?” Makoto whispered in Byakuya’s ear, making Byakuya nod without haste. “Do you want more~?” Makoto whispered, earning yet another nod in response. Makoto hummed against Byakuya’s ear and kissed his neck before flipping him over on the bed so that he was on top of the tall blonde. “M-Makoto?” Byakuya said as soon as he got flipped over. “You said you wanted more, this should be fine. Right, Kuya~?” Makoto said as he started to leave bites along Byakuya’s neck. “A-Ah...Ma..ko..to…” Byakuya managed to say with shaking breaths. Makoto pulled away from Byakuya’s neck and made his way down to Byakuya’s pelvis, placing his hands on Byakuya’s belt buckle and looking up for confirmation. Byakuya looked down at Makoto and nodded slowly, watching him take off his belt. As soon as he took it off Makoto threw it to the ground and swiftly tore off Byakuya’s dress pants, leaving him with just Byakuya and the tent of fabric on his boxers. Byakuya shivered as the hot air hit his clothed member, waiting for Makoto to tear off his boxers as well. Makoto placed his hands on the hem of Byakuya’s boxers and looked up, waiting for confirmation from his lover. Byakuya stared at Makoto with lust-filled eyes, giving him all the confirmation he needed. 

Makoto gripped Byakuya’s boxers and pulled them down in one clean motion, watching Byakuya’s erection spring up in front of him. He didn’t know what his next move was, but he let his eyes and mouth guide the way. Makoto bit his lip as he inched his mouth closer and closer to Byakuya’s tip, feeling his suit get tighter just by looking at him. He looked up once more with a worried expression. He didn’t want to mess this up and he wanted to make sure that Byakuya was 100% okay with this. Byakuya sat up and cupped Makoto’s cheek with his palm and stared at him with a calm expression, making the smaller boy loosen up against his touch. Makoto looked back down at Byakuya’s erection and started to lower his head, getting to the main course of the night. As Makoto put his mouth around the tip he heard Byakuya hold his breath and deeply exhale as he went lower. Makoto almost fit all of Byakuya in his mouth but stopped as he felt himself almost gag as he reached the end. Makoto went back up and down, bobbing his head at a slow pace. Byakuya moaned and gasped quietly as Makoto moved his mouth up against his member, feeling glad that he didn’t end off today as just a simple sewing lesson. As time went on, Makoto’s pace got faster and more desperate as he started to touch himself through the rabbit suit. Makoto moaned slightly around Byakuya’s dick, making Byakuya throw his head back and buck his hips upward. Byakuya’s moans got louder and louder, mostly consisting of curses, pleas for more, and Makoto’s name. Every little “Fuck” or “Makoto” that spewed out of Byakuya’s mouth made Makoto go nuts. He touched himself more and faster for every little praise that came out of the heir’s mouth. Makoto pried his dick from its containment and slipped it out the side of the rabbit suit, pumping his dick as he kept going faster and faster on Byakuya’s cock. Makoto looked up at Byakuya, taking in the current state he was in. Byakuya was a mess, and Makoto loved that. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his body was covered in sweat, his hair was sticking in every direction, his breathing labored as it consisted of pants and moans, and he was bucking his hips up, wanting more and more from Makoto as the seconds went by. Makoto smirked at the sight, glad that he was able to make Byakuya feel this good. 

Byakuya couldn’t believe what was happening at this moment. When Makoto asked for help with his costume he only expected to sew a few things, get a kiss here and there, and then leave and move on with his day. But he never expected the small brunette to pull out that lewd rabbit suit and start getting him all riled up. Now here he is, sitting in his bed moaning while his boyfriend gives him head. He could feel the insides of Makoto’s mouth against his length as well as his tongue swirling around him, giving the blonde the best sensation he’s ever felt. Byakuya tore his glasses off of his face, throwing them on the bed since he got tired of trying to push them back up every time they tried to fall off his face. At the expense of his eyesight, he could feel himself coming closer and closer to his climax. Byakuya put his hand on the top of Makoto’s head, petting him like a fragile kitten and singing praises for the boy hard at work. Makoto jerked himself off faster at each praise that was thrown at him. “You’re doing an amazing job Makoto.”. “Your mouth around my cock feels so good Makoto.”. He couldn’t help but moan around the blonde’s dick as he continues to suck him off, feeling him start to twitch inside his mouth. 

Close, he was so close. Byakuya could feel it. The heat rushing inside of him, his words only consisting of him repeatedly saying “Makoto, Makoto, Makoto.”. The blonde gripped the sheets and was suddenly grateful that the dorms were soundproof. Byakuya felt his whole body shiver, letting out one final loud moan of Makoto’s name as he threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of the brunette’s hair, spilling inside of Makoto’s mouth. Makoto stopped dead in his tracks as he felt himself cum on the floor as well as feeling the sudden presence of a substance in his mouth. Makoto watched Byakuya fall back against the bed, breathless, exhausted, and breathing heavily for air. Makoto slowly took Byakuya’s cock out of his mouth and swallowed the substance in his mouth, shivering as he felt it go down his throat. The brunette made his way on the bed and smiled as he watched Byakuya try to even out his breaths. He picked up the blonde’s glasses and put them back on his face. With the world turning into a crisp image instead of a blurry mess Byakuya saw Makoto looking down at him, smiling and trying to catch his breath as well. “So,” Makoto said with a giggle, “You don’t get flustered, huh?”. Byakuya smirked and pulled in Makoto for a quick kiss, before pulling away. “Of course not,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just supposed to be a sewing lesson, what happened guys.  
> Also here are the drawings of Chihiro and Makoto in the Rabbit suits for anyone who hasn't seen them!! :)
> 
> Chihiro(My Drawing):  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF0vPvThB1t/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link 
> 
> Makoto(Ian/therabbitisdead/Chihiro Admin's Drawing):  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CF0u9Q1BexF/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	2. Byakuya’s Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: All day Byakuya has been teasing Makoto, winking at him, sending him flirty messages, and most recently he was being horny in the class group chat. A simple tease aimed at Chihiro, telling him he has a master kink because of Alter Ego, from Makoto ended up backfiring on him. This leads to Sayaka informing Byakuya that Makoto had wet dreams about him, even before they were together. Byakuya takes this opportunity to fluster the boy with questions like “How many times has it happened?” and “When did it start?”. With Makoto barely being able to type in the group chat, much less answer his questions, Byakuya announces that he would go get his answers in person. He thinks up a plan as he’s making his way to Makoto’s dorm. To break Makoto was his plan, to get up and leave him pent up was his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY HSGDHFHF I,,,I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS IN O C T O B E R. I,,,,,,IM SORRY LMAOOOOO HERES CHAPTER 2 UHHH HOPE YOU LIKE IT, STAY FRUITY 😁

With a smirk on the heir’s face, he left his dorm room and walked down the hall until he reached the lucky students’ room. He asked so many questions on the group chat and was met with no answers, much less comprehensible sentences. He was desperate to find out what Makoto was going to say, but he never told him. He decided that if he went to Makoto in person and asked him passionately enough he would tell him. He knocked on the door and waited for his lover to open it. “Hello?...Makoto~” he said up against the door in a low seductive tone, “You there~?”. He watched Makoto open the door slightly as he looked up at the tall boy before quickly turning away and looking down, gripping the hem of his shirt as his nerves were going crazy inside of him.   
_  
‘How cute’  
_  
Byakuya thought. He put his hand on the door and opened it more, pulling Makoto closer by his waist. “What are you so nervous for, hmm? I’m only going to ask a few questions~?”. In his grasp, he could feel the smaller boy shaking as he looked up at his lover quickly. “Um…” the boy said, his words barely coming out as a whisper, “O-Ok…”. Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder Byakuya led him to his room and slightly pushed him onto the bed as soon as they got in." So, would you like some tea?" He said making his way to a table in the corner of the room that held an electric kettle along with an assortment of tea containers, bags of coffee, and bottles of water he'd steal from the cafeteria from time to time. "It would probably clear your mind...unless you don't want it cleared, that is," the heir said, putting some water in the kettle. "U-Um...I'm fine w-with tea." He heard Makoto spit out behind him. 

Saying the small boy was pent up was an understatement. He'd been flustered all day because of his boyfriends' antics that he was certain that if anything were to happen right now he'd lose it instantly. Dozens of possibilities rushed through his head. He imagined Byakuya's hands all over him, his lips against his neck, and his beautiful voice echoing in his ear whispering sweet nothings to fuel his arousal. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize Byakuya said something to him. Of course, he wasn’t completely in his own world, he did hear something about tea and sugar so he shook his head back and forth frantically. He came back to reality as he felt a warm teacup in his hand. "Be careful, the tea's hot~" Byakuya purred. Not even thinking twice about it Makoto thinks, "suddenly there's more than one hot thing in the room." as he takes a sip. He sees the heir look taken aback for a split second before putting his confident act back on. "Of course...but you know Makoto, any room with me in it is a bit hot, sure. But with you in it, it's hotter than hell." Says the blond before taking a sip of his tea with a smirk. At those words, Makoto almost spits out his tea as he realizes he said that out loud. He doesn't know what's going on in Byakuya's head, but he does know that if he keeps this up he might not be able to keep quiet any longer. "Ok, Makoto...so I'll just say this as bluntly as possible," Byakuya started, " Your hair thingy is sticking up a lot. Does that mean anything? I mean- The other day when we...you know…it went up. I was thinking that it must go up when something else does, correct?" Byakuya was smirking the whole time he said that. He licked his lips before taking another sip of the tea.

Makoto snapped his legs shut and took a long sip of his tea not wanting to answer his question at all. This was one of the many times where he cursed his hair for being the way it is. He doesn’t know why his hair sometimes displays his emotions, but out of all the emotions it displays he can’t even fathom why on earth his ahoge responds to arousal. Makoto can feel his face burning up. He should have just told him everything. If he did he wouldn’t be in this tense situation. He can tell Byakuya’s having fun with this, but with all of this teasing and no action he’ll end up having to relieve himself on his own. The tall heir looked back at the door before turning towards Makoto and looking him straight in the eye. He could see how pent up he was. In all honesty, he thought the sight was cute. Watching his boyfriend squirm helplessly from just his words put a smirk on his face. Naturally, his plan was going smoothly. "Anyways..about that thing we were texting about earlier...how many times has it happened? You can be honest...I won't judge~". If Makoto was looking, he would have seen Byakuya look him up and down and bite his lip, giving him bedroom eyes. "You know what...tell me next time...I could come over and we could do something about it~.". By the smug expression on his face, Makoto could tell Byakuya was enjoying this. The blond felt superior and in charge. Of course, he would love this.

“O-o-ok...B-Byakuya.”. His heart was racing. He was getting breathless and nothing was even happening. Makoto looked up into Byakuya’s eyes, regretting his decision immediately. The blond’s piercing gaze did things to his heart, not to mention how the smirk plastered on his face only aroused the smaller boy more and made him grip the hem of his shirt harder. "Well then...would you mind telling me how many times that has happened? Because I'm sure it's happened more than once," Byakuya said slightly tilting his head upward, keeping his gaze on Makoto, observing his every action. Once again the lucky boy refused to answer his question as he turned his gaze away from the heir, drinking the little tea he had left. "Makoto...put your tea down," Byakuya demanded. He looked at the blond with a puzzled expression on his face. "H-huh? W-why?”. The heir didn’t respond and just stared at him blankly. "You heard me...put it down.". Makoto put the cup down on the bedside table after a few seconds of hesitation, confused about what his boyfriend was planning. Without wasting any time Byakuya pounces on Makoto, pinning him down on the bed and towering over him. “Maybe this will make you talk, hmm?” he says moving the fabric of the hoodie Makoto was wearing, exposing more of his neck and letting him leave a trail of small bites. “B-Byakuya-!” The small boy gasped and whined as the heir bit into his skin. He wanted more. 

The reaction satisfied Byakuya, but that wasn’t enough. He started biting a bit harder before sitting up to ask again. "So Makoto...want me to keep going? Maybe if you answer the question I could continue~". The brunet stared up at his lover with his eyes filled with lust. “S-So many times,” Makoto replied with haste, “I-It’s happened so many times just p-please Byakuya…”. The quick reply satisfied the blond. This wasn’t part of the plan, but hearing Makoto beg was driving him crazy and he just couldn't leave yet. What's a little holdup anyway? The plan is going perfectly. There’s no need to rush. "I knew it...well I'm feeling nice right now...so I'll do this a bit longer," he said, before getting back to work on painting his lovers’ skin with bites. Makoto completely lost any filter he had. He was moaning quietly and whining at every little thing Byakuya did. He was cursing, asking for more, and kept saying Byakuya’s name over and over again. He got teased so much throughout the entire day it shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s finally giving in to what the lower half of his body wants. 

On the other hand, Byakuya was loving this. _ ‘Who cares about that stupid plan anyway. It's not even like it was a good plan.’ _ he thought. But as he suspected, the results were great. Byakuya let out a few low grunts before nibbling on Makoto's ear for a bit before whispering into his ear. "Let me pay you back for what you did for me the other day, hmm~?". “P-Pay me back? F-For what…?” Makoto said, trying to steady his breathing. “You know...when you had the bunny suit on and..you know what I’m talking about, surely," the heir said, getting flushed a little just from thinking about it. "Oh…I g-guess I did do that, but uh...you don’t have to repay me for anything," Makoto said as he looked Byakuya up and down, gaining a little confidence from his blush, "I’ll g-gladly do it again...". Hearing Makoto’s offer the blond couldn’t help but lick his lips at the future endeavors that offer would open up. "If you want to. Always remember that if you want anything done...I can do it for you~.”. Fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, the brunet looked away flustered and mumbled something the tall boy above him couldn’t hear. "What was that Makoto? I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat yourself for me?". Looking at the heir then back to the side, the small boy let out a small “Please…”. That little ‘Please’ was music to Byakuya’s ears. 

"Please what? Come on, be specific now Makoto~.". Byakuya watched as the brunet put his hands over his face in embarrassment. “S-Shut up...you know what I’m t-talking about Byakuya.”. "Oh do I now? And what would that be, hmm? I may need a few hints~.". "Oh my god...just..." Makoto looked straight into Byakuya’s eyes, not breaking eye contact for one second. "Please Byakuya...I don’t care what it is you do...please make me yours, break me, make me feel good. I don’t care, as long as it’s you I’m fine with whatever, just please...". The blond’s eyes widened in surprise, he didn’t know Makoto could be this forward. Either way, he was loving this. Biting his lip he thought up a new plan. Plan B: Make Makoto beg more. "Keep going. If you keep on begging, I might just consider it.". The small boy whined underneath him and rustled a bit, impatiently. "B-Byakuya please...just do something...a-anything...I’m begging you. P-Please...". Byakuya laughed a bit to himself. This was even better than the first plan. "Just a bit more Makoto. You've nearly convinced me...but not yet.". The lucky boy looked away in frustration. At this rate, Byakuya was going to kill him from embarrassment. "I-I...". "Go ahead, continue. I'm listening~". He couldn’t take the heat building up inside him anymore. His pants were tight from his neglected erection and Byakuya’s teasing just made it worse. The warmth around him has been there ever since the teasing started, and it's gotten to a point where it's unbearable and he needed release. He needed more, more warmth, more contact, more Byakuya. Makoto whined and looked at his lover with pleading eyes. "...Touch me Byakuya. I want your beautiful hands touching me everywhere until all I can do is moan your name in ecstasy. P-Please Byakuya...take full control of me.". The heir let out a low chuckle in satisfaction and kissed the skin directly below the pleading boys’ ear. "That's better," he growled, beginning to bite Makoto's neck again, this time going lower as he removed both of his jackets.

Makoto moaned quietly for each mark that was left on his body. He looked down at his boyfriend who just kept going lower and lower, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks all over his slim figure. "You usually like being in control, right?" Byakuya said, looking Makoto straight in the eye, "So control me Makoto. Tell me what you want me to do to you..unless you want me to stop.". The brunet stared at the blond boy, intertwining his fingers through his golden locks. "I want you to stop being a tease," He said, pulling the blond's hair and earning a breathy gasp, a moan if you will, in response, "And show me how much you love me by putting that pretty mouth of yours to work.". The noise that almost came out of the heir's mouth when Makoto uttered those last few words made him freeze. Byakuya couldn't deny that he felt something running through his veins when he felt his hair get pulled, even Makoto could see it in his eyes that he liked it. The desperate frown that was plastered over his lovers' face was beautiful,  _ 'Looks like he snapped,'  _ he thought,  _ 'good.' _ . “Aww...Makoto, no need to rush me. You’re so mean~” he teased, slowly moving down. His lover looked away with a tinge of guilt in his eyes. “I-...D-Don’t say that...you sound like Kokichi.”

Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Makoto with no readable expression on his face.  _ ‘The audacity...’ _ he thought. “Do  _ not _ compare me to Kokichi. Do you want me to do this or not?”. He sat up and cupped his face, making Makoto snap his eyes in his direction. “You do know I could leave right now. But of course, you wouldn’t like that, would you Makoto~?”. He shook how head furiously. “Please don’t go-” he replied quickly, grabbing Byakuyas’ suit with one hand. No, he didn’t want Byakuya to leave. He had been waiting for this the entire day, there’s no way he would just let him tease him once again and get away with it. Byakuya leaned down to Makoto’s ear with a smirk. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to...But I loved that reaction from you.”. With a shaky exhale, Makoto gripped his shirt with his free hand. “So Makoto...or, master Makoto, if you’d prefer, tell me in detail what you want me to do.”. Makoto screeched quietly in his hands.  _ ‘Master Makoto’ _ . Byakuya was using his own joke against him. “Byakuya...if you keep this up...I’m...I’m going to pass out.”. Byakuya knew exactly what he was doing to the smaller flustered boy under him. Did he feel bad for making him all hot and bothered? Not one bit. “What was that Makoto? You went kind of quiet, can you repeat that?”. Makoto looked up at the blond above him through his fingers with desperation. “Please Kuya...I-It’s so hot...I want you, p-please…”. Although he planned to make Makoto beg more, that look he gave him convinced him to give in. Curse those adorable puppy eyes. “Fine. I’ll think about it...but are you sure? I won’t go easy on you.”. “Please Kuya, I-I want that more than anything…”. “Alright, but if you can’t handle it then don’t blame me.”

  
Byakuya was bluffing the whole time. He didn’t know how to do this, granted everything he was doing so far was working in his favor, but he never had any actual experience in making others feel pleasure. At this moment he was just basing his actions off of what Makoto did and what he thought would work. He pressed his lips against the brunet’s neck once again, biting and listening to his lover’s moans grow louder and louder with each nibble. His hands explore down the boy’s sides. One descended down to caress his thigh while the other simmered near the hem of his shirt, lifting it and sneaking his hand under the fabric exposing his chest. The boy in question arched his back slightly at the touch he so desperately desired. “Mm...Byakuya…” he hummed. “Yes, master Makoto?”. Byakuya chuckled internally from the lewd whine that escaped Makoto’s mouth because of the name. The brunet whispered a quiet “Please...more.” which made Byakuya tease him more. He’d give him what he wanted eventually, but he wanted to have a little fun before he let him have this. “More? What more could you possibly want Makoto? Tell me~” he purred in his ear, making him turn away in embarrassment. “S-Stop teasing me Kuya…” he begged. “Fine.” the heir said. He moved his hand from his thigh straight to Makoto’s erection laying his palm on it. “Is this what you want me to focus on Makoto?”. 

  
Out of desire Makoto bucked his hips against Byakuya’s hand and moaned quietly from the friction. “O-Oh god, yes Kuya!.”. The blond tore away his hand and grabbed the lucky boy’s thighs, holding him in place firmly. “Who said you were allowed to move?”. He smiled at Makoto’s annoyed groan in response. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can’t have you pleasuring yourself from my hand alone, no sir.”. He moved one of his hands back to its previous position and began to palm Makoto through his pants, who let out a breathy gasp. “If you did that then I would have no purpose of being here. Besides, you want me to do more than that, don’t you~?” he whispered in his ear with an aggressive nod in response as he tried to control his heavy breathing and quiet moans. His breathing became faster as Byakuya’s hand increased its pace, covering his mouth with his hand not wanting to let any noise escape his mouth. He relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift from reality. Filling his head with images and thoughts of Byakuya pleasuring him. “The door is closed and locked Makoto. What happened to the pretty noises you were making when we started, hm?”. The brunet said something muffled from under his hand. “What was that master?”. Makoto moaned at the name, affirming that he liked the new name. “More...I-I want more Byakuya…I want...I want your mouth...P-Please.” he started, before moaning “B-Byakuya!” as the hand above his erection lightly squeezed him. “Mmm...so demanding,” Byakuya purred, taking off Makoto’s pants, “But that’s fine, you’re the master after all.

He struggled to get Makoto’s pants off around his ankles but eventually, he got them off with a couple of kicks from the brunet. He lowered his head above the lucky boy’s member, blowing warm air on the fabric making him shiver with anticipation. Makoto sat up in the bed and watched Byakuya intently as he took off his boxers and stared at his lover’s shaft in front of him smirking. "Is this what you want Master?" he said as he ran his thumb over his tip, making him moan in response. "God, p-please Byakuya-!" Makoto moaned, making Byakuya smirk.  _ 'Cute’ _ he thought as he grabbed Makoto's length and started pumping. Makoto threw his head back as Byakuya began jacking him off, breathing heavily and moaning, gripping the sheets at the sudden flow of pleasure flowing through his veins. "Are you enjoying this Master?" Byakuya said, just trying to make fun of the brunet with the name once again. He looked down at the blond and nodded, acknowledging the name. Makoto decided to test his luck. "D...Does that make you my s-servant then...?" He said in between his moans. Byakuya widened his eyes at the name and sped up his hand movements faster trying to distract Makoto from the question he just asked. And it worked as he started spewing words quietly from his mouth whether it be curses, Byakuya's name, or praise. And every time Makoto praised the blond he always sped up. He didn't know why, but he did. If this was how Makoto was reacting to his hand then how loud was he going to be when he had him in his mouth? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Byakuya let go of Makoto's shaft, making the brunet whine and look down at the lack of touch until he saw Byakuya take off his glasses and throw them on the bed. Byakuya looked up, smirking at him with a soft giggle and opened his mouth licking up the side of Makoto's shaft listening to his loud pleading moans as he teased him more and more. Makoto was on cloud nine. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Byakuya's mouth around him instead of this teasing he endured thus far. "B-Byakuya please-!" he said as he rocked his pelvis up against the heir’s tongue. "What did I say about moving," Byakuya said as he pulled away. Makoto grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "I wouldn't have to move as much if you just put your mouth around my dick now would I?" Makoto said as he stared intently into his eyes. The way Byakuya’s eyes widened and the twitch he felt in his pants made him realize that they both found a kink that they liked that day. The demanding tone in Makoto’s voice in contrast to the soft whimpering confused the hell out of him, but he wasn’t complaining. He liked it. "Yes Master~" he purred and opened his mouth once again and put it around Makoto's length, earning a long moan from Makoto as he went lower and lower. When he had all of the lucky boy’s shaft in his mouth he started to go back up again, bobbing his head up and down. Makoto tilted his head back again while praises and moans escaped his mouth. "F-Fuck...B-Byakuya...you're so..so g-good at this...holyshit." he managed to say along with many other similar things, running his fingers through Byakuya's hair.

The feeling of Makoto in his mouth was strange to say the least, but not horrible. Looking up at his lover and maintaining eye contact he could see Makoto get teary eyed. His moans went straight to his confined cock, making him hum around Makoto. He removed his mouth for his hand as he struggled to bring air into his lungs.  _ ‘How the hell did he manage to do this so flawlessly with no experience?’  _ he asked himself. “Makoto, look at me.” he demanded. It only took a couple of seconds with no response for Byakuya to make him look. He put his mouth around Makoto’s head and lapped at his sensitive tip, earning a loud moan in response. “Oh god, Byakuya!”. The brunet looked down at the sight in front of him. Getting what he wanted, Byakuya stopped what he was doing and continued to stroke him with his hand. “Sensitive are we~?” he teased. “You should know better than to not listen to me Master. Look at me while I’m sucking your cock, it’s the least you could do.”. Wrapping his mouth around Makoto’s length again, he continued. The process lasted for so long, with both of the boys doing their best to please the other. With Makoto’s moans growing louder and louder and Byakuya increasing his pace on his sensitive cock, it took a surprisingly long amount of time for the lucky boy to reach his climax.

Byakuya was drinking every sound Makoto made.  _ ‘He must be close’ _ . He switched out his hand for the last time and took a breath. He could feel the brunet twitch in his mouth, his moand turning into borderline screaming from the intense pleasure in his sensitive cock. Byakuya loved the mess that was his boyfriend Makoto Naegi, but he couldn’t critisize. He was a mess as well, not a mess like Makoto but still a mess. His hair was sticking to his face and he was constantly switching from his mouth to his hand whenever he had to catch his breath. Makoto gripped the bedsheets and Byakuya’s hair. “F-Fuck Byakuya I-Im-”. The blond in between his legs placed his hands on his thighs as they were threatening to close. Makoto felt the pressure build up in his stomach,his breath ragedy, and his words reduced to loud moans. Closer, closer, closer. “BYAKUYA!” he moaned, releasing into his boyfriend’s mouth.But Byakuya didn’t stop there. Even as his mouth was filled with the taste of Makoto he kept on going. His original plan was scrapped and his second plan was a somewhat success. He always went above and beyond expectations, this should be no different. Makoto screamed in pleasure. He flopped back on the mattress twitching and covered his mouth with his hand waiting for Byakuya to stop, but he didn’t. “B-Byakuya p-please!” He said, grabbing his hair and pulling him off of him. 

Byakuya let himself fall back on the floor, regaining his breath while struggling to swallow his boyfriend's load. He looked intently at Makoto’s body on the bed. While he was just a blur, he could see his legs were twitching from the overstimulation. “Holy...shit.”. He made his way onto the bed and looked down at him. He was covering his eyes with his arm, his mouth wide open. His chest rose up and down slowly as he inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to recover his breath as well as his voice. Byakuya lifted up his arm and was met with loving, tired, tear filled eyes. He smiled at the sight and cupped his cheek. “So, did you enjoy that Master?”. The poor boy was exhausted, he could see that much. With a chuckle he wrapped Makoto in his arms and embraced him, petting his hair softly. “Was...that too much?” He asked tentatively. The brunete shook his head in response nuzzling his head into the heir’s chest. Byakuya kissed his forehead and moved up higher in the bed to rest on the pillows. Both of the exhausted boys slept peacefully that night, sadly, Byakuya’s cat Hera couldn’t say the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall 💀💀


End file.
